


Cover Me Up and Know You're Enough

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Food Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: All the many ways Noctis and Prompto fail to keep their hands off of each other. Done for NSFW Promptis Fanweek.





	1. Sugar and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Brotherhood era stuff written for Day 1 with the prompt “kink discovery”! Slight food kink here but nothing huge. Also not really NSFW, don't worry we'll get there.

Prompto really didn’t have to get him anything. Honestly, Noctis didn’t even remember telling his friend when exactly his birthday was, nor had he mentioned it at all up until Prompto presented a small red box just as they’d sat down for lunch.

“What’s this for?” He asked as Prompto nudged the gift into his hands and pressed their shoulders together.

“Duh. It’s your birthday. Did you forget?”

“I’m more surprised you remembered…wait, how did you even know?” Noctis furrowed his brows as he picked at the golden bow atop the box, little filagree glimmering in the outside sun.

“ _Uhh_. Lucky guess?” Prompto faltered when Noctis shot him a look. “Ignis let it split once when he was dropping me off. He’s been making  _plans_.”

Noctis already knew about that, and in retrospect felt guilt he hadn’t thought to invite Prompto, mostly because out of everyone in his life he made the least fuss about his birthday. Hopefully Ignis wouldn’t mind setting another plate.

“You really didn’t have to do this, dude, it’s not that big a deal.”

“Uh, I think the prince and my  _friend’s_  birthday  _is_  actually a huge deal.” Prompto tapped upon the top of the box and nudged Noctis once more. “Come on. Open it!”

Noctis finally undid the ribbon at Prompto’s prodding, dropping it with a smirk atop the blond’s fluffy hair. He popped the box open as Prompto clawed at the ribbon, letting it fall into his lap with a snort as Noctis peered into the gift’s contents.  

Inside sat a single cupcake, cradled in a nest of delicately patterned wax paper.

“They’re really good. I would’ve wanted to get something bigger but uh, these don’t come cheap. But I wanted it to be more special than just some store-bought junk.” Prompto shrugged. “I know Ignis will probably make you something even better or something but I dunno. I wanted to do something.”

Honestly it looked pretty cute. Noctis never considered himself a big fan of elaborate sweets that usually only tasted about half as good as it looked, but the elegant but overall simple decoration of the cake appealed to him. Pearly white frosting combed neatly over delicate yellow cake, topped by a glimmering silver piece of chocolate formed in the shape of a surprisingly ornate sword. Noctis wondered if they had these kind of toppings on demand or if it’d been made custom for this one specific order.

Honestly though, Prompto’s excited smile made him almost as pleased as the cake itself.

“It’s looks great dude, seriously.” He reached over and patted his friend’s thigh, Prompto’s enthusiasm infectious. He picked the cake out of the box, holding it up between them.

“You want some?”

Prompto shook his head and held up a hand.

“Nah, dude, it’s for you!  _Your_  birthday, not mine.”

“Oh, come on. This thing is huge. At least have a little bite.” Noctis teased the cake closer to Prompto’s lips, ready to pull it back after seeing the blond’s hesitation, only for the blond to pipe up and stop him.

“Well, if the  _prince_  is insisting….just a little bit!”

Before Noctis could say or do anything Prompto leaned in, golden fridge fluttering in front of his face with the movement, eyes fluttering shut as he took a bite Noctis could only describe as  _tender_ from the cake.

Noctis nearly dropped the damn thing in his distracted state, his heart picking up as he zoned out for a moment to just  _watch_  as Prompto took a delicate piece out of the cake.  

 _Oh_. That wasn’t fair. Noctis thought he’d been pretty good at keeping his feelings a secret, but Prompto acting like this after already going out of his way to get Noctis a gift made it kind of hard. Did he even realize what he was doing?

Something twitched inside him when Prompto finally pulled back, chewing slowly, his lips dotted with a little bit of buttercream he didn’t notice until after he swallowed and smiled back at Noctis, seemingly unaware of the prince’s internal battle.

“Wow, that was  _super_  good. Glad I ended up picking the perfect one for you.” Prompto pressed his forefinger against the glob of frosting on his lower lip, pushing it into his mouth where the tip of his tongue lapped playfully against the tip.

“Y-Yeah. Thanks again. It’s really something,” Noctis struggled to keep his voice out of a stammer, and though he entertained offering Prompto another bite he already felt a little too hot and tight underneath his uniform and best not push it further.

He was  _definitely_  inviting Prompto to dinner tonight, though.


	2. Inter Vivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 2 with the prompt “Prompto being gifted to Noctis from Niflheim." Omegaverse and age difference here.

Notics knows they’ve been working up to this for a long time. Really, since the day Prompto came to Lucis.

Back then, Noctis’ initial reaction to the omega’s presence had been nothing but anger—though not directed at Prompto, rather, those Niflheim ambassadors who had brought the blond in tow, all false smiles and as they presented the blond to the king. At first, Noctis had assumed they planned to use the presence of an omega to soothe his already frustrated temper—indeed his anger  _might_  have abated thanks to the sweet vanilla scent of the young man, if he hadn’t learned the exact nature of his presentation.  

Prompto had been intended as a  _gift_.

Noctis nearly had them thrown out of the throne room, the years spent keeping his changeable anger in line nearly breaking However, with tensions this high between the two empires, rejecting such a present, even one that raked up against the ethics of Lucis as much as this did, might have been disastrous. So after what amounted to an emergency conference with those closest to him, Noctis had reluctantly accepted the omega, fully aware of what Niflheim expected the king to do with their gift. They’d even dressed the  _painfully_  young man all in white regalia, emphasizing his virginity as well as his direct contrast with the darkness of Lucis garb.

Noctis had not done what Niflheim expected. Could never bring himself—as an alpha of integrity, with respect for those under him ingrained thanks to the wisdom of his father—to treat this omega such. He remembered the surprise on the young man’s face when Noctis had first asked his name, the reality that he didn’t have one unspoken as the omega stammered over his words— _“they said you would name me, Your Majesty”_ —something that took Noctis a moment of deep breaths to recover. He’d had Ignis guide the young man through a database on common Lucian monikers, letting the omega choose his own.

The omega—now shakily christened Prompto by his own tongue—had been allowed freedom he’d never expected within the palace. After a few months he grew less lost and more sure of himself and his position, eventually letting go of the obligation that’d been drilled into his instincts. Noctis had made it clearly he expected nothing from Prompto and only wanted him happy and able to explore his interests. Gradually the omega had relaxed, conversing apart from the stilted language he’d spoken in when he’s first arrived, and even eventually picking up a couple of hobbies. The first time Prompto had asked Noctis to pose for a photo remained a happy memory, a show that they were finally making progress, that the king had made the right decision.

And though the happy hormones drifting off of Prompto’s silken hair and gently freckled skin often had Noctis pause, nostrils flaring and muscles tensing, he never let himself play into Niflheim’s wicked hand.

But tonight, Prompto had invited himself into the king’s bedchambers—asking permission, of course, with a characteristic knock Noctis recognized immediately—dressed in those silken Chocobo-pattern pajamas he’d been given the date they’d decreed as his birthday. Noctis hadn’t stopped him, not until Prompto had gotten into the bed, something he’d done several times before—which would have been fine if not for the way Prompto immediately pressed himself against Noctis’ side and tried to kiss him.

Prompto’s lips had barely brushed up against the stubble against Noctis’ chin before the king grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back, a little more roughly thanks to his surprise. The hurt look on Prompto’s face had remorse stinging in Noctis’ stomach, as he licked his lips and tried to think of something to say.

“Prompto, I—“

“Why? The sad whine in Prompto’s voice didn’t help Noctis’ thought process. He closed his eyes with a sigh, trying to ignore the fingers now brushing up against his chest, the sweet scent pleading at him.

 _Why indeed_?

Prompto had long reached adulthood. That wasn’t the issue. He’d been fully developed when he’d first reached Lucis. His age wasn’t the thing troubling Noctis.

“It’s…Prompto, you know more than anyone  _why_  exactly you were brought here in the first place.” Noctis chose his words carefully, wanting Prompto to understand his hesitation while not spurning the omega so badly he bolted from the king’s side. “You know I can’t…not in good conscious…not knowing what they wanted to  _use_  you for.”

Noctis could feel the heat from Prompto’s body. The man’s scent’s had turned, growing muskier, caramelized like stewed honey. Noctis knows what an aroused omega’s smells like, though Prompto seems even sweeter, enticing temptation formerly kept at arm’s length, now pressed up against him in bed with his small, tented erection brushed against Noctis’ thigh.

“I can’t control what they did to me. What they  _wanted_  you to do to me. But it’s…it’s not…” Prompto blew a little air through his nose, the end strands of his hair flipping in a way Noctis always secretly thought was cute, even now in such a serious context. “From the first day I came here you always made sure to listen to me and what  _I wanted_. No one had ever done that before.”

Noctis opens his mouth to speak, only for Prompto to close gentle fingers around his wrist.

“I want  _this_ ,” Prompto murmured, lifting Noctis hand up and resting the palm just above his stomach, where it met the underside of his chest. Noctis could feel where he filled out against the tip of his fingers, could feel his heart beating quick only inches away.

“I’m not Niflheim. This doesn’t come from what they wanted for me, I promise.”

“I just—“

“ _Noctis._ Please.”

He’d insisted Prompto call him by his name instead of “your Majesty” or worse, “ _Master”_ but now it feels like a weapon against him. Wounding his heart, making him weak. It feels like giving into Niflheim, like letting them win over him, until Prompto closes his eyes and leans forward against to press a kiss to Noctis’ lips, and this time the king doesn’t stop him.

Then it only feels like bliss.


	3. Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3, the prompt was “Stop holding back, I want to hear the way you sound.” This is a pretty generic fill for this prompt but hey, this is my first actual NSFW thing with Promptis so starting small is probably fine haha.

The knowing look Gladio and Ignis had exchanged as they excused themselves out of the hotel room, ostensibly to go grab a couple drinks, almost had Noctis resisting the temptation that’d been building between him and Prompto all day. Yet while it might be pretty funny to see their faces when they came back to an innocent game of King’s Knight instead of a sordidly wrecked hotel room, Noctis found he couldn’t resist Prompto’s flirtation much longer.

As he pushed his boyfriend down against the bed, hand sliding up underneath Prompto’s top as he pressed their lips together, he remembered how long it’d been since they’d properly slept together. There wasn’t much privacy to be had in a car or tent or caravan, and tight funds had stopped them from renting a hotel room until now. No wonder he’d felt agitated all day thanks to Prompto’s—who hadn’t let up on the teasing jokes and flirty actions, pulling the hem of his shirt up in a stretch or unnecessarily lapping his tongue out over chapped lips.

Noctis was gonna pay all that back, right now.

He got Prompto flipped over onto his belly after a quick make-out session, eager to push past foreplay and get his dick buried balls-deep in his boyfriend. He slicked his fingers with lube, mouthing the back of Prompto’s neck as he sunk them within the blond’s ass, movement hurried but rhythmic. Noctis massaged his way into Prompto, his own lust a bubbling heat as he sought out his boyfriend’s own.

He found it with a curl of fingers and a twitch from the body around him. Prompto’s hands gripped the rucked comforter beneath him, but just as Noctis expected a terse cry to burst from his boyfriend, rewarding the fingers brushing up inside go him, Prompto’s teeth bit into his lower lip and buried the moan in his mouth.

Noctis figured it apart of the teasing, the same kind he’d been tormented with earlier, when Prompto leaned up against the hood of the Regalia, the waistband of his pants falling down a little lower than they usually did. He crooked his fingers once more, stroking the same spot, hoping to push Prompto past his need to tease now that Noctis was game and ready and they were  _alone_ , but this time his lover full on buried his lips against the pillow, giving it the whine Noctis so richly deserved, so  _needed_.

“Are you…” Noctis’ frustration hissed between his teeth, canines still so close to his boyfriend’s neck that he could taste the wispy hair there, still warm from the day’s sun. “C’mon, Prom…stop holding back…I want to hear the way you sound.”

“But…what if someone  _hears_ …” Prompto finally whispers back, mouth still half buried into the pillow now cradling his cheek. Noctis presses closer but stills his fingers, keeping them a grounding, warm presence.

“So? You think no one’s had sex in this hotel before?”

“Yeah,  _but_ —“ Prompto’s teeth dug into his lower lip again, suppressing yet another whine to Noctis’ displeasure. “—it’s  _weird_.”

“You’ve never thought it was weird before…” Noctis grumbles, surprised at the sudden shyness. Had it really been that long? Long enough for Prompto to get self-conscious?

He started moving his fingers again—but slower, like a wave moving steadily out in the ocean, like the energy that coursed through Noctis whenever he called upon his magic—as he kissed the back of Prompto’s neck, wanting to sooth away both the troubling worries and tensing muscles clustered there.

“Please, Prom…wanna know…just how good I make you feel…” Noctis’ lips lifted to ghost warm and soft against the curve of Prompto’s ear, so close he could feel it vibrating in his skull. “ _Please_?”

He could feel Prompto’s shiver from his lips down to the fingers still stroking inside, and finally the blond lifted his head from the pillow, where a damp patch of fabric spoke to how badly he’d been suppressing his cries.

“ _O-oh_ , Noct—“ Prompto’s voice finally broke, clear and loud, as the tips of Noctis’ fingers pushed with purpose against his insides. His spine bowed down towards the bed, shirt rucking up all the way to his elbows. Noctis liked sex half-clothed best, the contrast between Prompto’s preferred dark clothes and pale, freckled skin a delight.

“Please,  _oh_ —I can’t wait no longer, please, gimme  _more_ —“ Now that the dam had broken Prompto seemed to lose all control of his volume, voice easily rebounding off and probably  _through_  the walls by the time Noctis had finished paying him back for teasing and pushed his cock into his boyfriend’s wet and ready hole.

Noctis was pretty sure they’d get a noise complain before the night’s end, but whatever—a little ribbing from Ignis was well worth hearing Prompto enjoy himself to his heart’s content.


	4. Slipped In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 4, the prompts “virginity” and “Brotherhood era boys trying out what they see in porn” because I’m weak for both those things. Featuring intercrural because I love it, and it's underused.

At first, Prompto swore, it was a joke. A suggestion to watch bad porn together to make fun of it and nothing more. Sure,  _maybe_ there’d been a kernel of curiosity there, as well as the little thrill that ran through him at the though of watching something sexy no matter how stupid and embarrassing with  _Noctis_ —but overall he thought it wouldn’t end anywhere seriously.

He certainly hadn’t expected Noctis to lean over and kiss him just as the hairy dude on the screen came between the thighs of the overly-loud, unnaturally smooth brunette boy beneath him.

Prompto’s cry of shock muffled with Noctis’ lips, his instinctual jerk away halted by a hand pressed against his cheek. The prince gave him no room to pull away as Prompto tried to yank his panicking mind together but he lost the thread of thoughts, distracted by the fact that Noctis was kissing him, other hand pushing against his chest and sending him back down,  _down_ —

Prompto finally broke for air as his back hit the back of the house, immediately putting some space between his and Noctis’ lips and he pressed his palm to his chin, fingers cupping over his mouth. Noctis looked down at him, face a mix of surprise and annoyance, as if confused by his own actions.

“Dude….what the hell…” Prompto mumbled beyond his numb fingers. Clarity sparked in Noctis’ eyes at the sound of his voice.

“I…shit…did you not…” He suddenly shifted backwards, as if to sit up and away from Prompto, and though that might cure the loud and incessant beating

“No,  _don’t_ , I just—“ Prompto finally grabbed at coherency

“I just…watching  _that_ …just made me think about…” Noctis dropped his head forward with a sigh. “This wasn’t a good idea, was it…”

“Not your idea, dude, don’t beat yourself up about it but like…” Prompto swallowed, his grip on Noctis’ shirt loosening slightly. He could feel the tiny, round disc of his shirt button pressed against the tips of his fingers, nearly slipped out of the hole. It took only a small movement, one he could almost pass of as an accident, to get Noctis’ shirt open. The prince looked down as Prompto’s fingers brushed up against his chest, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t pretend  _that_  was an accident.

“Like…I’m not opposed to it…really… _um_ …” Prompto flushed, sweat on his back sticking through the layers of his uniform. “What did you…have in mind?”

* * *

It only took a few moments more of kissing before both Noctis and Prompto lay together, half stripped of their clothes thanks to eager, slightly clumsy hands. Prompto had froze in horror when his fingers accidentally tore one of the buttons off of Noctis’ shirt in his quest to reveal more of his friend’s body, but as it clattered to the floor besides the couch the prince had distracted him with a kiss over-reliant on tongue that had Prompto moaning nonetheless.

The blond’s pants suffered a similar fate, zipper catching as Noctis tried to pull it down, eventually shimmying Prompto’s pants over his thin hips after a couple annoyed jerks failed to yank it past halfway.  Thankfully his boxers had no such fastenings and quickly joined the pants half discarded onto the floor.

Prompto had no clue what Noctis wanted to do—or if  _he_  even knew—until he rolled him onto his stomach and pressed his knees and thighs together. Then, the video they’d been watching, that’d started all of this, came back full force.

“You’re….you wanna do it with my thighs?” He put together a little clumsily, trying to look back frazzled blond hair at where Noctis hovered over his shoulder. Indecision flickered over the prince’s face before he nodded, pressing himself up against Prompto’s ass. The feeling of his cock over his own undone zipper, though hesitant, had Prompto shivering with lust, as did the hoarse, halting sound of Noctis’ voice.

“It’ll be…it’s gonna be easier than doing…why, do you wanna do something else?”

Prompto shook his head, hair rustling against the couch.

“No, I just…you know that stuff isn’t realistic, right? From the video? What if it feels weird to you?”

“I mean…do you think the stuff we learn in school is realistic either? It doesn’t work like lectures and textbooks either.” Noctis shrugged, hand drifting over Prompto’s forearm as the other rested against his hip. “We won’t know until we try…I’m okay with trying.”

A tiny laugh drifted from Prompto’s lips as he turned his palm to the ceiling, accepting Noctis’ hand with an encouraging squeeze. He felt his friend’s cock, warm and wet with pre-cum, rub against the meet of his thighs, and relaxed into the weight pressed against him, secure and trusting.

“Me too.”


	5. Unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 5's prompt, went with “pinned against a wall” and set it during the Assassin’s Festival cause it just made sense. 
> 
> More intercrural, I'll make this more popular if I have to do it myself.

Prompto doesn’t want to get caught.

The alley Noctis had pulled him into, thankfully, is shaded and fairly narrow and completely deserted, but  _still_  a panicky little trill rolls up from his stomach as his boyfriend runs his hands around his waist, palms skimming over warm, partially bared skin.

These assassin outfits  _really_  don’t leave enough to the imagination.

“You’re a little, tense, Prom,” Noctis breaths against the back of his neck, voice amused as if he didn’t know a reason why Prompto might feel nervous. He turns his head over his shoulder and puffs an anxious little breath against his wispy blond fringe.

“I dunno, guess I wasn’t expecting you to try to get all h- _handsy_  in public—“ He squirms as one of Noctis’ hands smooths around to his stomach, tracing softly defined abs down to the sash belted around his hips. Prompto hopes the extra belts and straps here might deter his lover’s antsy fingers, but Noctis had always been quicker than the eye, and before long his hand dives down between Prompto’s legs to grasp at his groin.

Thankfully it feels like Noctis wants a quickie, though as his boyfriend hand starts to pump at his cock Prompto’s mood shifts, and he wonders if maybe the risk of embarrassment would be  _worth_ _it_  if it meant getting Noctis to properly fuck him for the first time in awhile. But Noctis’ other hand doesn’t magically conjure up any emergency lube nor press towards Prompto’s hole, so maybe later? But he has little time to dwell on  _later_  when Noctis wedges his cock beneath the cleft of Prompto’s ass, shaft slowly pushing between his thighs as his legs are clamped together.

Only a sheen of pre-cum slicks the way as Noctis starts to thrust forward, the tip of his cock nudging against the underside of Prompto’s balls. The leather of Noctis’ glove cradles the blond’s cock in a loving, practiced hold, stroking it in time with the shaft fucking between his thighs. Prompto moans and presses himself up against the wall, cool and rough stone rubbing against his chest and cheek as Noctis forces him up on his toes, lording those handful of centimeters over him as he bounces Prompto lightly between the alleyway and his rocking hips.

It doesn’t take long for either of them, worked up as they are—for once, Noctis comes first between the heat of Prompto’s thighs, painting his flesh with cum and warmth that quickly sets the blond off against the wall in front of him. Prompto pants, his cheek grinding helplessly against the stone as his hips still move in the ghosts of thrusts, eventually winding down until still.

Noctis leans against him from behind, trapping Prompto in a close hug as he rests his chin against his shoulder.

“ _Hmm_ …” Noctis purrs as he rubs his sullied hand against the gritty wall and presses his lips to Prompto’s ear. “You know…think I could go for one more.”

Prompto laughs, shaking his head before turning to meet one of the prince’s post-coital kisses.

“Later…hotel room… _lube_ …” he chuckles, winking. “And actual  _privacy._ ”


	6. Differential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 6, the prompt “innocent Prompto being wrecked by Noct.” Just some basic PWP blowjobs!

Prompto had seen this kind of thing in porn before, knew rationally that it was something normal, sexually-active people might do if both felt up to it. But it’d never felt like something  _he’d_  ever do, at least not up until the point that Noctis had peeled his pants down over his hips and Prompto had felt that first curl of warm breath kiss the tip of his cock.

He bit the side of his hand, teeth digging little red marks into his freckled skin as he looked down his body at his best friend-turned-whatever-they-were now that Noctis was sucking his dick. Prompto’s mind was too much a flurry of pleasure and perplexity to figure out what exactly he should call the relationship between them and really, as Noctis trailed the tip of his tongue in a wending path up from the base of Prompto’s cock to the head did it really matter.

“I— _uh_ —Noct—“ He groaned against his hand, unable to muffle all his pleas and unsure whether he really needed to. The noises he made seemed to spur Noctis on, and the prince even opened his eyes—still shadowed by elegant lashes—and shot Prompto a slow wink that had the blond keening and arching his back, head thrown against the cheeks in embarrassment.

Something turned and churned in his belly, a warmth throbbing and thrashing like a fire struggling to life, burning away underbrush as it licked towards the sky. Prompto half wondered if Noctis was using some kind of weird magic on him, or if this was really just what having your dick sucked felt like—he honestly didn’t have a frame of reference to compare to, as the only thing he’d ever had wrapped around his dick had been his own hand.

Just as the fire in his stomach starts to spread outwards through his body, making him wriggle and writhe, the press of something hard and slick between his cheeks has him stilling so suddenly he forgets to breath, heart skipping a beat with a twitch of pain as Noctis worries the tip of his finger into Prompto’s body. The prince’s head bobs down, enveloping his cock in jarring heat once more, and when the tip hits the back of his throat Prompto’s lungs finally remember what they’re supposed to be doing and he breaths in deep—raspy, pleasure grinding out against his throat even as a slight pain twinges in his pelvis. There’s momentum behind Noctis’ fingers, behind the movement and pressure of his mouth and tongue, so much so that Prompto knows even if he wanted to he couldn’t stop this, not as his body races towards the crash of pleasure driven by his best friend’s skill and heat and  _want_.

The fingers inside him stab and scissor with practiced precision, and later Prompto might wonder just how the hell Noctis got this good because as far as he was concerned, dick-sucking and finger-fucking weren’t exactly part and parcel of royal duties, but any further questions would have to wait until long after because Noctis’ fingertip brushes against  _something_  and suddenly Prompto’s teeth break the skin of his hand and he arches up, cock strung in a crescent as it comes silver-white inside Noctis’ mouth.

After a few moments’ panting Prompto lets his hand fall from his lips, groaning softly at the little marks of red against his skin. His mouth falls slack, wet from exertion, and just as he feels he could lay back and conk out the bed around him rustles. Pressure sinks down on either side of his head, and as he looks up he sees Noctis towering above him, thighs straddling his head with hard and twitching cock bobbing just above the blond’s mouth.

“My turn, Prom.”


	7. Abrasions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally for Day 7! I did the prompt “rough sex” with omegaverse and older!Promptis.

It wasn’t that Prompto didn’t enjoy the softer moments between him and Noctis—those tender, emotional bits of himself loved when they both decided cuddling and casual kissing on the couch were in order—but sometimes he wanted little more than for his alpha to put those strong hands to rougher use.

Before, Noctis hesitated—wary of his own alpha nature, scared to go too far and  _harm_  Prompto—but not now, not after many a night of teeth marks and treasured bruising and pleased omega pheromones. Now when Prompto twists his head around and gives a look and a lilting  _Noct_  he knows exactly what to do, what the both of them want, and as his arms cross around to slip between his omega’s thighs and pry them apart Prompto leans back and treats him with a low, needy groan.

Sometimes they don’t make it to the bed and even forgo the couch, settling on the dense carpet—almost guaranteeing fabric burns on their palms and forearms, but now thats part of the fun—with Prompto pressed down underneath Noctis’ body. He can feel the heavy pants of his alpha run up and down the back of his neck, breathing in the soft golden hairs at the back of his neck. Prompto’s toes curl, the nails of his fingers dragging against the carpet as Noctis works his pants down over his hips and strokes where he’s already slick. 

Prompto ruts back, done with tenderness for the time being, pushing Noctis’ fingertips inside him to show he’s more than ready enough to take what his alpha has to offer. Noctis responds with an amused, husky chuckle, moving his fingers in a couple cursory strokes before he pulls them away and wipes the clinging slick onto his omega’s hip. Prompto growls, foot lifting to hook over one of Noctis’ calves, trapping him best as he can and giving his alpha no choice but to push  _forward_.

And push he does—shoving himself up the hilt inside Prompto, so quickly the slick nearly squeezes out of him. They both moan together, Prompto twitching in tune with his alpha before he’s shoved down against the ground, thin T-shirt the only thing between his chest and the carpet as Noctis fucks into him harsh, keeping him pinned with one hand on his shoulder as the other holds purchase on his hip.

Fingernails draw long red lines against Prompto’s flesh as Noctis pounds harder. It burns on the edge of pain but Prompto’s thriving, his wet moans smothered against the ground as his alpha dominates him. They’ve experimented much as a couple but really, sometimes this is what Prompto needs—for Noctis to press over him, pleasure trusted to his alpha’s hands and hips so all he has to focus on is how  _good_  he feels.

It dances so close to  _too much_  when Noctis’ knot finally swells and pushes inside him, teasing his hole to its limits, but the break of his own orgasm washes away any pain but the harsh bite Noctis leaves against the already scarred bonding site, and  _that_  pain is nothing but warmth and security that he  _belongs_  to someone of his own choosing.

They lie, spooned against one another, when Noctis finally follows in his own orgasm. His fingers trail in comforting paths against Prompto’s front, from under the rucked up hem of his shirt down to the slight curve of his belly, evidence of the alpha’s virility. Such fullness had felt strange at first—as did Noctis’ interest in it—but now it leaves him feeling satisfied and sleepy, like the aftermath of a home-cooked meal.

“Maybe we should invest in a softer carpet…” Noctis muses quietly against Prompto’s neck as he runs his fingers over the red marks on his forearms, touch delicate with concern. The blond smirks, turning over to steal a kiss, Noctis’ beard bristling up against his cheek.

“ _Nah._ ”


End file.
